


Renewed Revenge

by MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [5]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Everything Falls into Place, F/M, Romance, TURN ON CREATOR SKIN!, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Because reality will eventually bring everything back into place. When things are too good to be true, they eventually come crashing down.Being in a relationship like Lune's is not all rainbows and sunshine.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Impasse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Renewed Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is a double edged sword. Everything is a part of a two sided coin.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)

“All non-uniformed personnel are required to attend the self-defence seminar. Protect yourself from the Purple Hyacinth and the Phantom Scythe,” Kieran White read aloud, a massive grin growing on his face the more he continued to read the latest office memo.

The more exaggerated he read, the more his eyes twinkled with sheer amusement.

Apparently, due to the death of a police officer within the precinct grounds, this new training program was rolled out. Mandatory, it said. He chuckled at the irony of it all. Him, the most wanted man in the entire country, the Purple Hyacinth, was taking self-defence lessons from-

An amused smile escaped his lips. Well, it seems he was going to be taking self-defence lessons from his dearly beloved, Officer Lauren Sinclair. This would be fun.

He read further. Wait. This was today, after lunch to be precise. How did he miss it? Was he so absorbed with reading case files to do both his day job and his espionage job that he actually missed a measly office memo?

Impossible. Kieran White was not a man to miss such miniscule details. He was a perfectionist.

He looked down at his prim and proper work clothes. Usually, it would not be an issue, since he always sparred with Lauren while wearing dress shirts and slacks; not to mention both his Lune and Purple Hyacinth wardrobes were quite semi-formal. But what would the office mates think about him? His responsible archivist façade would be blown out of the window if he ever gave the excuse that he forgot to bring workout clothes.

Did he even have workout clothes? He mentally compartmentalized every article of clothing he owned; he had formal, semi formal, office casual, ninja- apparently none for working out. He contemplated on shopping for more varieties later in the week.

A knock came from the door before it swung open. “Good afternoon, Mr. White,” Lauren said, coming in and closing the door behind her. She was already in an office supplied work out uniform: blue spandex tank top with the APD logo, blue leggings, and a jersey that was embroidered with APD on its back. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun and sported a matching baseball cap.

Kieran didn’t waste time to inspect her from top to bottom. He especially looked at how the leggings hugged her thighs. Not that he haven’t seen her bare legs before, but this was a very appealing look on her. It accentuated her assets. He took a few moments to fully intake the picture perfect view he was looking at, before acknowledging her presence in his lonely office.

“May I help you, Officer Sinclair,” he asked with a smirk, abandoning his formal office voice. He looked up at her from where he was seating, his turquoise eyes meeting her golden ones which shined in the darkness of the archive room. “You should be at lunch with your friends, not hanging out with a new hire in a dark room with just the two of you,” he teased. “The office will gossip, and **we wouldn’t want that now** , do we?”

In fact, the ladies were already gossiping about them. When he came into the office this morning, he overheard some ladies talking about how intimate the two of them danced during the charity ball, and how both of them refused more dances from other people after. Some of the bachelorettes even walked up to his office and, with their flirtiest voice, asked him if he was still single and available, and when he said he had someone in his heart, quickly followed up if he was pursuing the pretty Officer Sinclair.

The archivist simply excused himself and said that he was uncomfortable discussing his private matters to people he don’t really know that well.

Lies.

If he had the freedom to do so, he would have long announced to the world that this lovely, beautiful, smart, charismatic woman was his. Being Lune and the Purple Hyacinth, he can keep under wraps. But forcing himself to not show any affection to Lauren? That would be quite the test.

Needless to say, virtually impossible. He needed to show the world that she was his.

“Well, I supposed I should pay you a little visit to discuss our boundaries,” she said, crossing her arms. No doubt the rumour had reached the patrol unit as well.

“Well _mon amour_ ,” he replied playfully. “Aren’t you just fanning the flames by being here.”

A dry smirk formed on her lips. And Kieran took it as an invitation.

He stood up to walk towards where she was, maintaining eye contact as he did. Lauren stood her ground, refusing to move from her spot and keeping her gaze steady. Kieran slowly put his hands on the doorknob, and then locked the door, making sure they had the privacy they needed.

“Tell me officer,” he began in a challenging tone, his eyes gleaming in the dark. “What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

The image of their first kiss flashed in his mind: a fairy tale backdrop, under beautiful a moonlight sky, surrounded by beautiful flowers, with light dusts of snowfall slowly sprinkling from the heavens above. A far cry from the setting of this dark, filthy, semi-public office room that they were one hundred percent going to defile right here and right now.

Well, that excited him a bit. What a kinky setup.

Lauren pulled Kieran by his necktie, pulling him down to crash her lips into his. He responded by pushing her against the wall and snaking his hand behind her neck to deepen their kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip, earning him a quiet groan from her, which he used as an opportunity to start exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Kieran’s other hand started to move towards the arch of her back, pulling her further in with one swift motion. “Kieran!” Lauren gasped as he broke their kiss. He started to brush his lips at the base of her jaw, slowly working his way past her neck and down to her collarbone. Lauren silently moaned as she grasped the fronts of his dress shirt, pulling him lower as she craned her neck to give him more of her skin.

“Impatient are we,” he chuckled lightly against her skin. Kieran pulled her shirt away from her neck and lightly bit her shoulder, before sucking her skin.

Hard.

Lauren dug her fingers deep into Kieran’s chest.

“Fuck…” Lauren whimpered, clawing Kieran’s chest for leverage. “Kieran-”

The door knob of the locked archive room suddenly jolted, and they heard whispering voices from the other side.

Kieran smacked his lips. “Well, officer, I think we’re busted,” he grinned cheekily. “Maybe we should just announce ourselves as a couple, and then I can tell the Phantom Scythe I’m using you to get more info.”

That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea.

Lauren responded by rolling her eyes and picking up a package that was fully missed by Kieran when she first arrived. “Just tell them you’re changing clothes.”

She immediately hid behind the shelves as Kieran proceeded to open the door.

Lauren cursed under her breath as she failed to realize how shrivelled Kieran’s clothes looked like compared to his usual archivist getup the moment the light from the hallway flooded his figure. Hopefully whoever was on the other side of the door isn’t a member of the _Kieran White Cult_.

“Oh, um… wow. Hi Kieran, did Lauren pass by here?” she heard her friend, Kym, ask. There was a tone of amusement on her voice.

“I’m sorry, **she’s not here** ,” Kieran replied, maintaining his dignified demeanour.

“Where’s your glasses?” she heard William ask, his voice edging with curiosity.

Crap, it must have fallen somewhere.

“I must have lost it a bit,” Kieran responded without missing a beat. “You see officers, **I forgot where the restrooms are, so I decided to change clothes in here for the seminar later**.”

Lauren facepalmed. Of all the stupidest lies he could think of, but to actually claim he forgot where the restroom was? He was supposed to be the Phantom Scythe, not to mention, the other half of Lune. He was supposed to be slick and fast. Kym and Will won’t fall for this stupid excuse and they will find her hiding behind the shelves and-

“Righhhhhtttttt. So, we’ll leave you with your business,” Kym snickered, shoving Kieran inside with a heavy tap on the arm.

“If you see Lauren, tell her we’ve already gone to the gym,” William called out as he closed the door, leaving Kieran in the dark.

That went better than expected.

“Well, you friends are really interesting,” Kieran said, inspecting the contents of the bag. “Why, darling, you got me clothes. How sweet.”

“Those are just standard issued attires for the non-uniformed personnel. I took the liberty of getting them for you.”

“How thoughtful.”

He started to undo his shirt, unbuttoning it halfway, when he caught Lauren staring.

“Like what you see, darling?” he winked.

She threw a random folder she pulled out from the shelves and hit Kieran squarely at his face.

“Shut up. Just go to the gym and stay in front.”

He finished unbuttoning and removed his shirt.

“Why do you want me in front?” he asked suspiciously.

“I’m taking you as my sparring partner. I won’t have you destroying the arms of some random newbie.”

The archivist put a hand on his chest, exaggeratedly gasping at the accusation. “I would never hurt innocent people.”

Even with the sarcasm, Lauren didn’t detect a lie in his words.

Good.

Kieran dug out a long sleeved spandex top. Kieran smiled as he realized that she generously considered the visibility of his scars when she picked out this style instead of the more common shirt style.

He looked at her, then decided against vocalizing his thanks. Kieran unbuttoned the top of his slacks.

“Very kinky, _mon amour_. Are you going watch me remove my pants too? Or are you wishing we can pick up from where we left?”

Lauren’s cheeks flared. “Just pretend you don’t know how to fight later!” she ordered before walking outside.

He promptly wore his top, which was quite body fitting; and put on the polyester jogger pants that came with it. He then the wore the shoes which Lauren bought for him, before slinging the jersey over his shoulder.

He made a mental note to buy her a gift later in exchange for that.

He tied his hair to its sleek professional look, and then grabbed his false glasses from the ground.

Kieran took three deep breaths to calm himself. That little escapade with Lauren excited him a little bit too much. It wouldn’t help anyone if he showed up in the mandatory seminar with a boner sticking out.

* * *

By the time Kieran arrived in the gym, there were quite a few people there already. He took a seat on the very first row and quietly waited like the proper employee that he _wasn_ ’ _t._

“Aw, I wanted to see his bare muscles,” he overheard one of the girls complain.

“Well, at least we get a good view of his pecs against his shirt. Look how well defined they are.”

“I wonder if he works out.”

“He can work _me_ out.”

Good to know his charm still worked even after getting himself his first girlfriend.

He watched Lauren, who was just a few meters from him, fixing the manuals that she was going to hand out later. There was a rare smile on her face as she flipped the pages mindlessly, as if she was thinking of something else while arranging the handouts.

He couldn’t help but smile too.

He inspected the people around him. He saw how Sergeant Ladell ran over to where Lauren was, then handed out a watermelon to her. Lieutenant Hawkes closely followed, complaining about said watermelons. People from different departments started to come in packs. Then a few people waved at him: his other co-workers from the archive department, who ate out in an Italian joint for lunch.

They sat beside him, and he greeted them politely.

“Prompt as always, newbie.”

“You should have eaten out with us, Mr. White.”

“We could introduce you to some girls who wanted to get to know you.”

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Lauren glance at them for a bit, before she continued working on whatever she was doing. Thank the gods that she was not some territorial madwoman, or the entire women’s population of the precinct would have been beaten to a pulp.

“Gentlemen, I hope you had good lunch,” he simply responded. He actively didn’t join them today since they were going on a blind lunch date with some ladies from the precinct.

The blonde archivist sighed. “It didn’t really go well, since all they were asking was either if you were single or-”

The black haired archivist jabbed him, pointing at the officer who had her backs turned to them.

The blonde continued in a whisper. “Or if you are in a relationship with the pretty Officer Sinclair.”

The brown haired archivist put an arm around Kieran’s neck, pulling him close, then lightly punched his well chiseled abs.

“ _Holy crap_ , you’re muscular,” he commented, before saying, “We saw you two at the charity ball. Pretty steamy, if you ask me. I think she likes you back.”

_They had no idea._

“Unattainable, that woman. Daughter of a rich family, niece of the Chief of Police. Very high standards with men. Good luck mate.”

The senior archivist slapped the brown haired archivist’s arm. “Stop influencing the poor boy with all your bad habits,” he huffed. “Sorry, Mr. White. These boys are just jealous because they are virgins.”

For a moment, Kieran looked flustered, wanting to defend his honour, but he just shut his mouth. If they thought he was a damned sex machine, then he’d let them think that he was a damned sex machine.

Then again, he was a degenerate for attempting his first time in the archive room, but that was not the point.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think Mr. White is a virgin too. Look at him, the poster boy for employee of the year. You are a virgin, right?” the blonde archivist asked with innocent puppy eyes.

Kieran’s eyebrows twitched as he adjusted his fake eyeglasses. How rude to ask someone’s sexual status.

“Ah, let him be if he doesn’t want to share us his sex tips.”

Kieran’s mouth hung open. Were _normal_ people this vulgar?

Kieran composed himself, coughing, “ **My life isn’t as exciting as you think so** , gentlemen.”

He continued making polite conversation with his officemates, when something very peculiar, very familiar, caught his eyes.

A white haired man with four fingers, who had a camera slung around his neck. _Him_ , what was he doing here? They’ve known each other for ten long years, since they were inducted together into the Phantom Scythe. He noted how the patrol unit’s secretary, Ms. Desroses, was instructing him.

Suspicious. Very suspicious.

Why _the hell_ was that man here? Interesting. Very interesting. _And irritating_.

“Excuse me, but why is there a cameraman on the premises?” he asked.

“Oh, Captain Hermann wanted to have this event on the local paper.”

The rumours about him and Lauren were already circulating around the office. Now that his _four fingered friend_ was here, he was sure their relationship will not go unnoticed. They had to do something about that. They can either use that little tidbit to their advantage, or have it be used against them.

Besides, who knew how many more ears were planted within the walls of the 11th precinct?

After a few minutes, everyone settled down and the seminar started. Lauren started discussing the importance of self-defence, especially for the untrained employees.

“You should have a bit of knowledge about defending yourself, especially with the **evil Purple Hyacinth prowling at night**.”

Ha, funny joke, he thought.

“ **Or even Lune. You don’t know when that pair of rascals might target you**.”

Lauren was definitely hearing her own lies within her speech, but she made it sound as convincing as possible. Except maybe for Kieran, whose eyes were filled with amusement right now.

She motioned for Lieutenant Hawkes and Officer Randall to demonstrate some moves.

There was an obvious flare of interest from the women of the precinct. William had his own _William Hawkes Fanclub_ , and even Lukas had his _Grumpy Cat Sect_ of women who preferred his dark and brooding aura.

The fast exchange of blows showed off both of their sculpted physiques and flexed their well-developed muscles for the entire room to see. Watching them wrestle each other on stage was a feast for these horny women, now fanning themselves from the heat of the show. From the corner of the room, Lauren saw Kym rapidly munching watermelons as she watched with great interest William and Lukas attempting to pin each other down in a glorious, sweaty battle.

“Permission to hurt you, Lieutenant?” she heard Grumpy Cat growl as he finally pinned William to the hard floor. The women squealed in delight, but William’s eyes opened up like deer in headlights. He may be ranks higher than Officer Randall, but he had more authority over William’s psyche than vice versa.

Damn, Lauren had to pull Will out there or he’d probably die on the spot.

“Okay, thank you officers. You may break it up now,” she immediately announced.

Lukas grumbled audibly, but he held out a hand to his lieutenant and pulled him up from the floor. The women, including Kym, started clapping, crying, and giving the two men a standing ovation as if they had just witnessed some sort of generational miracle unfold before their very eyes.

Understandably, the men were downtrodden. There goes their plan to show off.

“If you can all move your chairs to the side please, and gather back to the centre,” she instructed. “I would also like a volunteer partner.”

It looked like Kieran didn’t need help volunteering himself, as his friends from the archive department all latched to him and forcefully put his hand up amidst fake protests from him.

“Officer, choose this guy!” they desperately cried.

“He’s the newest member of the precinct, teach him your ways!”

“Don’t let him be partnered to other girls! He’s all yours!”

“You two are a match made in heaven! Let the single guys have the other single ladies!”

Kieran grimaced at the blatant outcries of his officemates. This was simply embarrassing. Grown men tossing him to flames so they can get the ladies for themselves. Then again, he never worked in a normal environment with normal people.

In a way, this was nice.

Lauren stared at the archive department with sheer delight. Their dynamic certainly looked cute, but the disgruntled look on Kieran’s face was cuter. From behind them, it didn’t miss her that the women were waiting to jump at the opportunity to ask Kieran to be their sparring partner, like starving wolves ready to pounce at their prey. The members of the _Kieran White Cult_ were getting bolder.

_Not on this lifetime_ , Lauren smugly thought. First, Kieran was fully adept at hand to hand combat. He’d unintentionally destroy whoever became his sparring partner.

Second, he was the Purple Hyacinth. _And_ Lune.

Third and most important, Kieran White was hers. It would be a million years before these women can even attempt to compete with her.

“Come here, Mr. White. The rest of you, partner up.”

There were audible whines from the women opposite to the silent victory cheers of the men. One less handsome man to compete with, they thought.

Match a good catch to an unattainable woman.

Lauren started to talk about the most vulnerable places to strike. With fast jabs, she demonstrated where to hit, stopping inches away with every strike.

He neither blocked nor flinched whenever he was almost hit. Pretend to not know how to fight, she particularly instructed.

“Mr. White, attempt to attack me,” Lauren said seriously.

Kieran nodded, though he was internally amused at how dedicated she was to this farce demonstration.

With his laziest effort, he threw a lame punch, which Lauren immediately maneuvered around, using his arm to lock it in an angle behind his back. Reminiscent to the fight that almost destroyed them.

“This is one way you can turn an opponent’s attack against them,” Lauren said. Kieran could hear the grin in her voice, even if she was behind him. From where he was standing, he can see the disappointed looks on some of the ladies, and the approving grins of the men watching this spectacle. Kieran could feel Lauren twisting his arms a bit more, attempting to generate a pained expression on his face to make the display much more realistic.

A little bit of vindictive, satisfactory, yet petty revenge.

Finally Kieran winced a bit. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re attempting to destroy my arm, officer.” Lauren finally let go after getting the response she wanted.

They repeated the process two times more, this time in slow motion, so the other attendees can copy it.

“Now Mr. White, try and do it with me,” she challenged, grinning at him.

Another open invitation.

If they were, say, sparring in his cave, this type of scenario would definitely hot, but in front of a bunch of coworkers? Especially after their little adventure in the archive room earlier? Lauren was punishing Kieran. Hard.

He tried to remain his composure, but instinctively locked down Lauren as soon as she threw her punch. He immediately let go, realizing that his body acted on its own after years and years of living his life as an assassin. She was not going to be happy.

“It seems that you are quite talented with this, Mr. White,” she said with a strained smiled. “ **Or perhaps I am just a good teacher?** ”

Kieran gulped. Lauren was definitely punishing him.

“Now, let me show you how to get out of being pushed on the ground and-”

It happened so fast. He saw Lauren’s eyes catch a glimpse of the four fingered man taking their photographs. Kieran saw a familiar light of anger flash from her eyes, similar to that when she lost her cool and attacked Harry Anslow.

Before she could react, he maneuvered and pinned her to the ground in one swift motion. He pushed her shoulders down heavily, attempting calm her down from reacting in a way that would not only jeopardize her standing in the police force, but also their identity as Lune. He looked deep into Lauren’s angry eyes, his eyebrows furrowed as he silently mouthed _No_ at her.

He didn’t mind the surprised gasps of their colleagues. What was important now was that Lauren doesn’t give herself away.

Kieran knew that his _friend_ was still taking the photos. He seriously hoped Lauren would calm down.

Lauren closed her eyes for three seconds, breathing deeply to calm herself. She understood exactly what Kieran was trying to avoid here, and he was right.

She aggressively countered, locking her leg to his and rolled, effectively slamming Kieran to the floor. A second wave of gasps echoed throughout the crowd.

They locked eyes for a few good seconds, before Lauren softened her gaze, stood up, and offered her hand to Kieran.

The rest of the demonstrations went on smoothly, albeit a bit rougher than she intended, but she was sure Kieran could handle a little more force from her. From the corner of her eyes, Lauren made sure to pay close attention to the four fingered man, diligent with his efforts to keep his face behind the camera, who continued taking the event photographs. The end of the seminar came, and everyone started to empty the gym in a blur of motions, but the man was no longer there.

He was gone.

“Excuse me, I am a bit tired,” she told her colleagues from the patrol unit. There were varied reactions from them, ranging from concern to confusion, but they all ultimately didn’t follow her.

Kieran excused himself as well. Against his better judgement, he followed Lauren to the roofdeck.

By the time he reached her, Lauren was punching the nearest available wall. Her eyes were in an angry rage, and her breathing was ragged. She clutched her heart, trying to calm herself down and control her emotions.

Was that the same man who brought her parents to their untimely doom? She could have gotten him then and there, but she would jeopardize a lot of things. Add the fact that her only evidence was illegally obtained during one of their Lune infiltrations.

“Lauren,” Kieran called, running to her. He grabbed her hand and gently caressed it.

“ _Mon amour_ , do you want to talk about it?” he gently asked. After a few moments of silence, she fiercely looked up to his eyes.

“We need to start preparation again,” she declared with steadfast dedication.

An amused sigh escaped from Kieran’s lips. Of course, how can he forget? With his new mundane life, he seemed to have missed the reason why he was where he was. _La Lune_. Even with all of this romantic entanglement, even with these wishful prayers of a quiet and peaceful life, their main mission remained the same: to take down the Phantom Scythe.

Kieran smiled devilishly. They will keep dancing this bloody trail of revenge, vengeance, and retribution until everyone who ever hurt them were gone from this world.

A life of peace can wait until then.

“Of course, my darling. We exist to take down the Phantom Scythe.”

She was not just a partner, a friend, a companion, or even a mere lover. For Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair was the other half of their whole.

They were one.

_They_ were _La Lune_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you all have noticed, but I have been tossing tiny details all over my spread fic. ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)  
>    
> 


End file.
